Allemeni Empire
The Allemeni Empire was a massive Frankish human Empire that was located in central Europe in the region that came to be named after the empire in the form of Allemeni. The Allemeni Empire would at its zenith become one of the largest empires in the history of Europe with its control stretching across much of central Europe and under the reign of Charles Allingion IIV. they even controlled large swathes of land in France. The Allemeni Empire is silently alongside the Empire of Numeron, Empire of Nehekhara, Empire of Cathay, and Imperial Empire of Germania one of those regions that was created and uplifted by the intervention of a noble titan when the noble titan Athena intervened in the area assisting in its rise to power. The Allemeni Empire was dominated by the Frankish people with different elements of the overall Frankish people, but overall the empire was united through its Frankish ethnicity more then anything. Underneath the overall Frankish ethnicity stood the major devisisions ethnically in the form of the Burgundians, and Franks of whom would also eventually be devided further with the rise of the Metrovingians and many other Frankish branches. The Allemeni Empire would collapse following the ending of the Second Allemeni Empire with the Kingdom of Lorraine maintaining the official title of Allemeni Empire but this was only symbolic as all the Kingdoms aligned to the Empire had left the empire leaving it no longer a true empire. Geography History Early History Allemeni Empire Main Article : Allemeni Empire As the goverment of the Kingdom of Alcase was formed though they were attacked and annexed by the the empire called the Allemeni Empire of whom saw them as a threat and also the emperor at the time in the form of Charles Allingion of whom was a great man who wanted to unite the Franks under the same banner. Under this arrangement power was meant to be shared between the Burgundians of western Allemeni and the Franks of Lorraine and in order to do this they would form the Senate of Allemeni where in all the Kings of the Empire of Allemeni would maintain a vote in important matters. Rising Trouble This peaceful co-existence would begin to fade as time went by and the Franks took more and more control leading to a near slave like opinion of the Burgundians by the rulers of Allemeni. Eventually the domination shown by the Frankish of Lorraine begin to enrage the Burgundians of Alcase, and the two sides became bitter towards each other. As the two halves of the kingdom became farther and farther apart all it took was a single action to lead the kingdom to war. Assassination of Carloman Capet III. The act that led to war would be the murder of King Carloman Capet III. of whom was a Frankish king of the Kingdom of Lorraine that was heading to Alcase in order to attempt to sign pacts that would lead the two groups closer together. With his murder the Frankish were up in arms about the murderous behavior of the Burgundians, and when Carloman Capet IV. came to power he attempted to subvert the rebellious movements among the Burgundians by massacring large numbers of them in reprisals. This had the effect of furthering the rebellions in the region, and as the brush war continued the Frankish found they couldn't even enter Alcase without nearly a full army, and thus begin the movement to the full civil war. Towards the end of Carloman Capet III's reign he grew close to the Emperor of Imperial Empire of Germania at the time and thus the alliance between the two started to form. First Allemeni Civil War Main Article : First Allemeni Civil War Second Allemeni Civil War Main Article : Second Allemeni Civil War Demographics Ethnicity The Allemeni Empire was dominated by the Frankish people with different elements of the overall Frankish people, but overall the empire was united through its Frankish ethnicity more then anything. Underneath the overall Frankish ethnicity stood the major devisisions ethnically in the form of the Burgundians, and Franks of whom would also eventually be devided further with the rise of the Metrovingians and many other Frankish branches. Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Kingdoms